I Like You
by mikkimikka
Summary: It was finally the day. Yuuta braced himself and pumped himself up in front of the mirror. Today he would do it. He would tell Mizuki-san that he liked him.


AN: This is a side story/one shot to "My Heart Draws a Dream" but **you don't have to read that to read this**. All you need to know is Yuuta's a 3rd year high school and Mizuki's a 1st year university. I hope they aren't OOC.

I Like You

A "My Heart Draws a Dream" Extra

It was finally the day. Yuuta braced himself and pumped himself up in front of the mirror. Today he would do it. He would tell Mizuki-san that he liked him.

"Don't worry so much about it," his room mate Hazuki assured. "There's no way in the world Mizuki can turn you down."

"B,but-"

"No buts!" Hazuki scolded. "You two have been dancing around each other since junior high."

With a sigh Yuuta listened to his room mate and proceeded to make sure that his clothes were well arranged, Mizuki didn't like a thing out of place. Yuuta even made sure to wear his cross over his shirt. Mizuki would have nothing to complain about. After taking these preparations and moping about the campus he decided he had to hurry and meet Mizuki-san at the designated café.

When he entered the café he spotted Mizuki was already there seated and reading a book and his nerves, which had some what calmed down on the walk over, suddenly shot up and his heart was beating so loud he couldn't hear a thing. Mizuki just looked so beautiful. The sun was practically radiating off of him and making him appear so holy and fine and untouchable.

Yuuta ignored the doubts that were washing over him and made his way to the table and sat down, wordlessly, but Mizuki still became aware of his presence. Closing the book he was reading, Mizuki smiled up at his old friend and nodding at how well put together he was today. Mizuki always enjoyed looking after Yuuta, but it brought another satisfaction to know that he trained him so well that Yuuta could now look after himself.

Mizuki began twirling his hair.

"Hello, Mizuki-san. I hope you didn't wait long," Yuuta began, slowly, trying to gain control over his nerves.

Mizuki let out a quiet nfu and replied, "No, not long." Mizuki stopped twirling his hair and rested his arms on the table, leaning forward just a little. "So, Yuuta-kun. What made you arrange this meeting today?"

"I can't see you when I like, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked.

"I don't mind," Mizuki replied.

"I'm.. glad," Yuuta blushed.

It wasn't often that he was able to meet Mizuki like this, especially since Mizuki graduated. It was like now that Mizuki was in University, Yuuta had to desperately work to keep Mizuki in his world and it hurt Yuuta so bad to think that he would become a person of less importance.

A waitress came and took Yuuta's order. He wanted a white mocha cappuccino. Mizuki already had his drink, Shou Mei white tea.

"I got in… to your university," Yuuta said, as the waitress walked away with his order.

Mizuki's mouth curled up into a smile.

"That's wonderful. We can be school mates again," Mizuki said. "Did you convert yet?"

Yuuta hesitated. He hadn't expected that question, but Mizuki was waiting patiently for the answer so Yuuta sighed and gave it.

"No, but if you want--"

"It's not what I want but what God wants," Mizuki replied.

"Whatever, Mizuki-san I better just come out with it," Yuuta growled. He was getting tired of having some religion forced down his throat just so he can be around the person he liked. It was about time Mizuki knew the truth.

"Come out with what?" Mizuki asked, lowering the tea cup from his lips with an inquisitive expression.

"Mizuki-san I--" Yuuta reached his hand across the table and took the pale hand of his Sempai.

"You what, Yuuta-kun? You can tell me everything," Mizuki urged.

"I like you."

Silence.

"A lot. I like you a lot."

Mizuki's mouth curled into a grin.

"Oh Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki cooed, raising his other hand to his hair, curling it around his slender fingers. "I like you too."

Yuuta's face flushed greatly. "You do!?"

"Yes, in fact," Mizuki gazed at Yuuta. "I love you."

"Mizuki!" Yuuta cried out in surprise. This was all so sudden.. This was the reaction he wanted and more! "I… I had no idea!"

"Why? Did you think I hated you? I love you, Yuuta. And I love Akazawa, and Yanagisawa, and even your brother--"

"What?" Yuuta gasped. He misjudged Mizuki! So many lovers that he never suspected! And Aniki too?

"Why are you so surprised? Wasn't it Christ who said we should love our neighbors?" Mizuki beamed, raising his hands to the sky in praise.

With that, Yuuta's head slammed into the table in despair. He would never be happy with Mizuki… never.

-end-

-omake-

Akazawa: You what!?

Mizuki: I told him that I loved him and that I loved everyone because the bible tells us to.

Akazawa: What the hell!? How long are you going to keep leading him on like this?

Mizuki: Nfu

Akazawa: You're not even really catholic.

Mizuki: Nfu. He'll crack… soon… very soon.

-end again-

AN: I had fun writing this... though I should have been really writing the 14th chapter to "My Heart Draws a Dream". oh well. I hope you enjoyed. I love Mizuki. Not so much Yummi pairing. I prefer Akazawa and Mizuki mwhahahaha. I dunno why though. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
